A Difference Piece: The Sunset Pirates
by Toadette23
Summary: We all know about One Piece, the story of Luffy and his crew’s adventures sailing through the Grand Line. But what about everyone else? Aren’t there always many sides to the same story? What about the different pieces that link the main stories together?


Author's Note: Ah, hello everyone! Happy glorious day (or evening) to you all! I've decided to totally revamp an early story of mine and make it an entire original character story. Cuz other pirates need their spotlight too right? Yeah ya'll know what I'm talking about! So I made one about a girl. A very peculiar girl with an extremely weird accent. It's an old-time style English accent to the extreme! I decided to just have fun with it! The grammar may seem wrong when she speaks, but trust me I did it on purpose! In case you need help figuring out certain things, I'll put footnotes at the end of every page explaining certain words and phrases she uses. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! And remember to review! Good reviews, no flames! They burn!

Full Summary: We all know about One Piece, the story of Luffy and his crews' adventures sailing through the Grand Line. But what about everyone else? Aren't there always many sides to the same story? What about the different pieces that link the main stories together? One girl embarks on a voyage. Her goal? To become a pirate. The obstacles? Many! But does that stop her? Oh no it doesn't! Witness the action, the drama, and of course the romance as she takes you into a first-hand account of her adventures as a plundering sea wench! So come! Join the Pirate Age!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: I Be Just a Short Lass Wit a Dream…

I've always wanted ta be a pirate. Ever since ol' uncle Koyoshi paid me and me dear Mum a visit, an' recalled some of his sea tales fer me. He told of pilferin' an' plunderin' an' sailin' into the abyss known as the sea. Ever since that day a long ways back, me bein' a girl of seven back then, me had sweet dreams of sailin' and fightin' and crossin' blades wit the ol' Marines. Uncle Koy told of how he an' his crew of salty sea dogs just barely escaped a storm. I wanted that action for me own self…

I be (1) Amika Chanvelo. I'm a spunky, sassy, honest-to-a-fault type lass wit high ambitions. I speaks in a peculiar accent, a Cockney (2) one as people calls it. They says it's ol' fashioned. Me Mum says I gets it from livin' wit me Da. I never remembered livin' wit the ol' man since he lefts when I was just a wee lass of five. The bloody sod (3)… Ta (4) hell wit him, I says. He ain't deserves no kinda fondness from me after leavin' me sick Mum ta cares fer a babe all by her lonesome, oh no he don't. Me Mum, Kimoko Chanvélo, was a blind swordsman, or swords-lass as I likes ta calls her. She taughts me everything I knows 'bout swordsmanship an' fightin'. She was a loveable woman, yes she was, but was mostly bed-ridden wit some terrible plague. She died a month ago… But enough 'bout her. It still pains me ta talk 'bout her, yes it does…

I was bored, so I decided ta go to the beach. The wind whipped me flamin' red waist length hair in me face. I breathed in the salty air. Bein' out here near the water always calms me down. I stared out at the waves wit me grass green eyes. I was sittin' on the sand when a mate of mine, Lil' Ben, came up ta me.

"Ami!" he called out ta me. Lil' Ben's a cute little button-nosed fella of six. He's one of the lil' buggas I cares for whilst their parents are off doin' what eva they be doin'… I gots up and went ta greets him. He gave me a hug. "Ami where have you been? I thought you were going to play with us today?"

"Of course I'm a plays wit ya today." I said. "Must of lost track of the time, yes I did…" He peered up at me wit those big brown eyes of his. They always made me melt. I rustled his sandy brown hair. He smiled an' led me to this the park were the kiddies play. All the little ones was there. Mika, Toshiyama or Toshi for short, an' Isiga. Lil' Ben ran up to his mates and they greeted him. They greets me too. They all runs up an' pounces upon me, laughin' an' screamin' an' huggin' me like the lil' banshees they are.

"Ami, we missed you!" cried Mika huggin' me leg. Her blue eyes were closed all tight as if me was gonna disappear if she opened them.

"Where have you been!?" asked Toshi. He had always been the impatient one. His little dark eyes stared anxiously at me as he hugged me waist. These kids were all as short as can be, but me no more than a foot an' a half taller, sometimes two. At 5 foot 1 I wasn't a tall lass, but what I lacked in size I bloody well made up in power an' attitude.

"Ami I have to go potty!" cried little Isiga. She always had ta go. Her hazel eyes was all antsy an' she was all scrunched up an' such. I sighed loudly.

"Again Issy?" I asked. "Alright, come wit me. Everyone else, ya'll best be stayin' here or I'll have ya mums on yer (5) bottoms!" They clammed up an' sat on the ground all quiet an' good like me taught them. I took Issy's hand an' led her to the Midnight Bar, a saucy little club fulla drunks an' people lookin' ta break away from the drudgery of the day. A bathroom's in the back.

"Hey Amika!" cried the bartender over ta me. Yosi was his name. He was an ol' man, not a day unda 50, but a kind ol' man at that.

"Hey!" I greeted back. "May we use yer bathroom?" He nodded an' I led the little girl of five to the toilet. She went in an' closed the door. "Do ya need me in there?"

"I'm fine!" she called back. I shrugged an' went ova to the bar. It was full as usual, most people here bein' regulars an' all, so I knew most of them. Except fer two. Two people I saw sittin' by their lonesomes at a booth near a window. One was a young man wit blonde hair an' brown eyes, an' the other was a wee lass wit blonde hair like the man's an' dark purple eyes. So dark, that at first I thought it was black. The man was quite handsome. The two was a laughin' an' seemed ta be havin' a grand ol' time. It did me heart good ta see the two actin' all jovial an' such, yes it did. Then the little girl pointed ta me an' whispered somethin' to the man. He looked up at me an' smiled. I gots all red and embarrassed so I quickly turned around. I was blushin' up a storm, yes I was. I gets embarrassed a bit too often, yes I do. Forunately fer me, Issy came out the bathroom. "Amika! I'm ready to go!" she cried.

"Did ya wash up them little hands of yers?" I asked placin' me hands on me hips, soundin' all authoritive an' such. The lass shook her head an' went back to the bathroom. I sighed an' sat back down. I started ta spins around in those chairs in front of the bar. I'm sure people was lookin' at me all funny, but me didn't care. They were used ta me. I was havin' fun. Mum an' me used ta do this often. I caught a glimpse of the young man an' the lass lookin' at me all a smilin'. I gots a bit flustered an' fell straight off the damned thing! Oh the embarrassment! Everyone was laughin' at me… Plus me back was hurtin' like crazy! I was in the most awkward position eva. I quickly crawled out of it an' stood on me feet an' clutched me back in pain.

"Are you alright Miss?" called the young man ova ta me. His voice was as smooth as velvet… I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes I'm quite alright me suppose…" I lied through me teeth. Isiga came out the bathroom finally.

"I'm ready to leave now!" she said, an' I was glad. I took her hand an' hastily walked out the bar. I gave a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I lied again. "Couldn't be betta!" Well I could have been, but I wasn't. With all due haste I rushed out the bar, the blush still loomin' upon me face…

1. I be: I am, My name is

2. Cockney: the most common type of English accent

3. sod: a derogatory term used to express anger against a person; bastard

4. ta: to

5. yer: your


End file.
